The Last Night
by The Great Wicked
Summary: We all know Malik had a son, but what about his wife? This is my thoughts on the relationship between Malik and his wife, my OC Leah. Their last two nights together, enjoy. Malik/OFC


The Last Night

The Great Wicked

We all know Malik had a son, but what about his wife? This is my thoughts on the relationship between Malik and his wife, my OC Leah. Their last two nights together, enjoy.

Disclaimer: With the exception of my OC Leah, all other characters are property of Ubisoft and I receive no monetary compensation for my writings published here. They are for my own personal enjoyment and I hope you enjoy it as well.

OOO

The years were hard her face, etched deep into her skin, haggard lines around her eyes, she was tired. She was always tired now, she felt as though she hadn't slept in ten years, it was impossible to sleep without him. The bed that she had shared with him for the last two decades had been empty for two years now, two long years she had slept by herself. Or rather she had tried to sleep without him. She missed feeling his arm around her, missed the soft touch of his hand on her face when she slept. She had cried too many tears to count and sobbed herself into unconsciousness, not sleep. Because there was peace in sleep, not unconsciousness, there was only the space between awake and not awake, and somehow each morning she woke up more and more exhausted. Just what was holding her together? She didn't know, she hadn't felt alive in two years, and as the sun set this evening after she had said her prayers, she felt herself wither a little more inside.

Sometimes she found herself just stopping whatever it was that she was doing and from nowhere the tears would come. She would cry, sob heavily until she could cry no more and then a moment later, sometimes an hour later she would continue what she was doing. Like that, she would go on, it was normal to her but to her son it was agony watching his mother suffer. There was nothing he could do to ease her pain, all he could do was take her in the warm embrace that only a child could provide. It made his heart ache and brought that cold feeling to his stomach again, he had long ago since stopped asking her what it was that wrong. She could never form words, only cry. Although it wasn't visible to him, his presence did provide her much comfort, he looked so much like his father, had so much of him in him. His brown eyes filled with concern for his mother, and behind that concern an anger that burned for the man who was responsible for the suffering and shame brought to his family. He would grind his teeth and clench his fists as he thought of the pathetic excuse for a man whom he had to pretend to be loyal to. But his thoughts of anger always subsided when he felt the shuddering and weeping of his mother and he would remind himself that his mother needed him right now. His desire for vengeance would have to wait a little longer, he had told himself that so many times, just a little longer. She loved her son and truth be told she would have probably died long ago had it not been for him.

Leah looked at her reflection in the water now and didn't recognize the woman who looked back at her. With the light quickly diminishing it cast a shadow over her eyes and she felt as though she were looking at a stranger. The air was cooling as she made her way back to the home that her good friend Altair had left vacant, it pained her far too much to sleep in the same bed that she had shared with him. Her husband, Malik.

The urge to sob once more came over her but there was simply nothing left and she felt the desire to return to her cold and empty bed and let unconsciousness take her once more. Her steps were long and heavy, exhaustion setting in with each one. How she longed for a good nights sleep next to him, but that wasn't possible. Never again would she have him by her side. Never again would she feel his warm breath upon her skin while she slept. Never.

OOO

For a while there was no talking, only the flickering light of the candle and the crackling noise of the cold logs as the fire devoured them. But for friends as close as this, there was no need for words. The three of them sat crowded around him, giving him the warmth that the cells beneath Masyaf lacked. He was tired, he had always been tired. The last two years had been like he'd been in a coma, not really there. For a moment he didn't even believe he was where he was, but rather that this whole thing, the warmth of the fire, the taste of foods he hadn't been able to enjoy in two years and the company of those whom he was closest to, was all part of some cruel dream meant to drive him further to madness and desperation.

It was a stark contrast to his last night as a free man. He never forgot the day they took him, or rather the night. It had been a good one.

Altair had left him in charge, left the Brotherhood in his care and for a time it seemed as though all would be well. He had a wife whom made his heart beat madly with passion whenever he looked at her or thought of her, a woman who made him feel like he was complete. And he had a son, one who more often then not wished to be called by the same name as his father. One who would make a fine assassin. His father was more and more proud of him everyday. His son. While he thought of his son everyday, it was his wife that held his thoughts at night.

From the moment he'd kissed her he'd known there would be no other woman for him, no other woman was as vivacious as Leah. No one else got under his skin, made him burn, made him angry and made him feel as whole. He loved her like he could love no one else.

_He missed the bed they slept in, the weather was warm that night and it only took a sheet to keep them warm as they slept. Her head was pillowed against his chest and his arm draped over her. He was just falling asleep, Leah always fell asleep before he did, her warm breath lightly tickled his chest but it was a sensation that he grew to enjoy. He had in truth known he'd enjoy it the first night he'd spent with her, not their wedding night. But rather two weeks later, they had just reached an agreement, Leah was a woman that at first confused him and greatly annoyed him with how she demanded to be his equal. _

_She always fell asleep before he did, their intimacy always left her drained and exhausted. Even now that they had a son and they weren't young anymore but it always left a smirk on his face when she fell asleep before did. Boosted his ego a little bit, to know that he could still leave her breathless and tired. _

_Her skin was soft and warm and her leg draped over his, she fit perfectly against him, even without his left arm. She was an extension of him._

_He looked down on her as she slept, he breathed in deeply as he felt her legs stretch slightly and brush against his. He felt his heart race, once more when he thought about those long legs of hers, a feature he loved very much so. He wondered if Leah was awake and just trying to toy with him. He lifted her chin softly and waited for a moment, she remained motionless, was it an act? Only one way to find out._

_He lifted her chin up a bit more and gingerly placed a kiss to her lips, just a soft brushing of lips, and at first there was no response but Malik was a stubborn man to say the least and didn't believe in giving up. He kissed her again, lingering a bit longer this time and a bit firmer, after a moment he felt her lips move against his. "Still awake are you?" She asked him sleepily sitting up meeting his mischievous gaze. _

_"The night air woke me."_

_"Liar." She responded pressing a kiss to his collar bone, "You cannot lie to me, Malik." He leaned back removing his hand from her jaw, placing it behind his head. He had achieved his goal, to see if she was awake. And she was. She was now very awake and he had her complete attention, he had that damn grin on his face again. She wanted to wipe it off his face but found it impossible, it made him so attractive. _

_"Well, I might have found it difficult to sleep." Leah raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of his response, "Of course it is always hard to sleep when such a beautiful woman is before you."_

_"So you thought you would wake me up as well?" She asked punctuating her last few words with sensual kisses up his neck as she settled onto his lap. "You never change." She cast him a wicked smile of her own as she leaned forward slightly pressing herself to him, watching him as his eyes fluttered and his chest rose in a deep breath. "But since I am awake now," She began pressing her lips against his neck once more gently sucking at the skin just above his adams apple, she felt him shudder, she knew him so well. Knowing which buttons to push, and what would make him cringe with pleasure. His hand swept up her back underneath the lined shirt she wore, caressing her skin. Even with only one arm Malik was much stronger then her and could easily gain the upper hand at any time, it was with that knowledge that Leah grew to enjoy these moments when he allowed her a little bit of control. A few moments of this torturous attention that she lavished upon him he felt himself growing stiff and hard, it was amazing the effect she still had on him, once more he felt as though he was twenty four again with a virgin wife in his bed. _

_He sat up and wrapped his arm around her seeking her lips with his own, Leah did not resist, knowing that with a man such as Malik you had to choose your moments. Time after time Malik had proved himself to be a very affectionate husband behind closed doors, as was expected with most men, most assassins. Once the doors had shut and all others had departed he swept her up into a maelstrom of passion, leaving her breathless. He could never grow tired of the taste of her lips and drank deeply of them whenever he could, his hand slipped down her back finding its way to the hem of the linen shirt she wore to bed that night, one of his. It was a look that suited her and made her all the more alluring, but at the moment the place for the garment was the floor and he slipped it over hear head effortlessly tossing it aside. No longer was she the naive girl who blushed whenever he looked upon her naked body and tried to cover herself, it was an unspoken confidence within her now that made him want her all the more. _

_Placing her hands on his broad shoulders she kissed him again, using the kiss as a distraction while she ground her hips against his hardness, he moaned into her mouth, such sweet music to her. She had become quite the coy minx, constantly surprising him. Leah would be the death of him for certain, if the body was a weapon then Leah was certainly a master and he her victim. It didn't take much before he had almost grown sore with all of their teasing and touching, even though he had started this out with the upper hand, it was always Leah whom won in the end. Driving him to madness and desperation. He met her gaze wordlessly telling her he needed her, but she loved to hear him say so._

_"You look feverish, are you alright?" She asked in a voice as soft as silk and sweet as nectar while she rose in his lap, aligning herself with him, teasing him with the entrance of her warmth. She would dip slightly until there was almost penetration but then rise once more, an agony for Malik._

_"Leah," He groaned while she continued, his chest heaving while he tried to hold out longer, both loving and hating how she played him. "Habibati…" He moaned as she dipped a little lower. _

_"Yes, Malik?" _

_"Min fadilk!" He gasped in a raspy voice, now noting the toll her efforts were taking on him, his hardness had gone from a gentle ache to an almost unbearable throbbing. Leah leaned forward slightly and pressed a finger from her lips to his in a gentle hush, then taking his hand off of her hips she placed his up near his head. He felt his pulse quicken as she sat up straight and almost painful slowly slid down on him, Malik was no longer able to keep as silent and he moaned a deep guttural moan in relief. The dull throb was now being sated and he felt he could breathe once more, her warmth engulfing him, crushing him, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. How this woman had been his wife and bedmate for so many years, gave birth to his son and was somehow still feel as though she were a virgin? He must have just been lucky. "Na'am!" He groaned through clenched teeth as she began to move._

_Waves of pleasure began to roll over Malik while he lay back and enjoyed his wife. His breath hitching in his chest as she would alternate between sliding down him slowly, so she could enjoy those dark brown eyes rolling back, and forcing herself down hard just to watch them slam open in shock and lust. It was the slower strokes that Leah enjoyed, the sensation of being empty before he stretched her, piercing her time after time heated her to the core. After a few moments her movements slowed and she enjoyed him inside her, closing her eyes and leaning her head back in ecstasy while her fingernails gently scratched at Malik's chest. Her nails sending little white streaks of heat into him, he opened his eyes and beheld a most erotic sight. Leah, his wife of two decades, naked and beautiful grinding herself into him again and again with her chest heaving and head thrown back in utter bliss, gentle moans escaping her lips. It took all of his considerable will power to not let go and give into his own pleasure, but he knew what he wanted and he remembered what he told her so many years ago. _

_**'I've never not satisfied a woman' He said those words to her the night he took her, enjoyed the soft blush that crept upon her and her shyness while he brought her to heights of pleasure. That night a new Leah had been born, one who greatly enjoyed the touch of a man and almost always desired more. **_

_Several deep and heavy breaths later, Malik was in control of himself once more, more or less, it was hard to be in control with this olive skinned goddess before him taking herself higher and higher. He moved his hand to her hips to still her and sat up wrapping his arm around her, enjoying how she whimpered softly when he forced her to stop. _

_"So eager, habibati." He brushed his nose against hers before kissing her neck and working up her jaw to her ear. "So eager." His voice deep and husky, she could smell the sandalwood and the desert air on him, it was part of him, a scent that she loved and craved._

_"If I am, its only because you have made me so." Malik kissed her jaw moving up to gently tug on her ear with his teeth, she sucked in a sharp breath like she always did. "Malik…"_

_"Yes, Leah?" He continued his teasing, his hand moving from her hips up her belly to her breasts, "What is it Leah?" He now trailed his mouth down her neck to her collar, for a moment he paused his eyes locked on hers. "Leah," he dipped his head lower, lips ghosting over her nipple, "Answer me." _

_"Malik," She managed his name, he responded with a slightly interested 'hmm?' as though he was more concerned with other things. Leah could only stutter a string of intelligible responses, Malik couldn't help but smile. Leah remembered everything she ever read perfectly and was a very intelligent woman, smarter than him probably and yet he made left her nearly speechless. He chuckled deep in his throat as she writhed against him and his wicked ministrations, he continued greatly enjoying her response to him. In a moment of curiosity Malik gently bit down, Leah gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders pressing herself against him harder. What a delectable response, Malik smiled and then eased up, swirling his tongue around her nipple now, the gasp trailed off into a deep and consuming moan. Malik always was good about working her up into a frenzy, She finally groaned pushing him backwards, "Malik, now. Right now."_

_That might as well have been begging, had she been able to form more then four words, and Malik couldn't help himself when she begged, something inside him always snapped. In a movement that was well rehearsed and well practiced he picked her up with one arm having built up that strength to carry her with his one arm long ago, and in a quick exchange they swapped positions with Malik now towering over Leah. He loved looking down on her, and the look in her eyes, filled with lust. Leah trailed her hand up, fingertips brushing the tip of him before grasping him firmly. Once more his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, her touch was gentle and loving. She gripped him a little firmer now and stroked him gently, he exhaled deeply and in a move that surprised him greatly she leaned forward and licked him then took him into her mouth. "Leah," he groaned feeling himself tremble from within. His breathing went from calm and serene to rapid and uncontrollable, she was amazing. It was only a few moments and she had him teetering on the edge of oblivion, "Leah, s… stop." But she didn't, she had continued with fervor. "Leah, please!" He growled, his breath was heavy when she relented, she had stopped just in time as well. "You are going to be the death of me."_

_"Then it is a good death." Malik had enough of their games, now more then ever he wanted his wife, so he took her. It was good to have him over her again, even though it had only been a few hours since their last time, the desire was there as though it had been weeks. Malik had mastered balancing on one arm when in bed and settled over her, waiting for a few silent seconds to tick by, he looked down at the woman who made his blood boil and brushed his lips against hers before finally completing the act and sheathing himself completely within her. It tore a moan from her and her back arched slightly while her legs wrapped themselves around his middle. Her warmth and tightness engulfed him and a gentle wave of euphoria began to lap at him, gently caressing him, soothing his needs. It didn't matter how many times they were together, each time was better then the last and yet nothing was as good as their first. Malik groaned into her neck and slowly began to move, her hips rocking against his as they were both drowning in a sea of pleasure. She moaned his name. He felt himself shudder, it was the sound of bliss and of yearning, all for him, each little noise she made a sweet sound to his ears. "Malik," she repeated, trying to beg for something, need apparent in her voice. He knew what she wanted perfectly well, while slow and sensual was something she enjoyed, Malik knew for a fact that she loved it a little rougher, faster and harder. He obliged, picking up his pace all the while trying to keep some semblance of control in mind. He didn't want to end this too soon. "Yes!" She moaned just before his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss, the kind that made her toes curl and her legs weak. _

_Her legs wrapped around his waist was always something that undid him, like she was desperately trying to hold onto him. He could feel her tightening even more around him, it wouldn't be much longer now and he would be close behind her. He knew her all too well, their pace had sped up once more and she was teetering on the edge, anything could send her over. He knew just what would do it too, he wanted to her pleasure first, it was something of a high for him, made it easier to let go. Another kiss, his tongue darting out to claim her mouth, dancing with her own tongue and he leaned in close to her ear and said it. "Come for me." The combined effect of his hot breath on her ear, the wonderful sensations he was giving her, and the crassness of his words did indeed send her into convulsions while waves of pleasure wracked her body. Her back arched so splendidly for him and she called out his name. Whit hot sensations that tickled every nerve she had, he always gave this to her and she loved him for it, she was nearly spent, exhausted once more. _

_"Malik," she groaned once more as his motions slowed slightly, "Your turn." She kissed him back, gently biting his lower lip, this was a switch for him and with a renewed vigor he began again, satisfied that he bad brought her to her own and now it was his turn. Once more they exchanged positions Malik laying on his back enjoying both the view and the rest he now had after his exertions, she startled him again and this time there was no gentle manner in which she took him to her, it was fast and she made sure to force herself down on him as much as was possible. A loud and unabashed moan escaped him and his eyes rolled back again while she returned the favor, faster and faster until his hips were bucking back. Going mad with satisfaction, she squeezed her legs against him, somehow making herself even more tight then she was. One of the last straws that sent him falling was the feeling of her tongue dancing over his ring finger, the combined feelings and he was lost. With a loud groan he came crashing hard against her, eyes slammed shut , muscles clenched and then convulsing. As he enjoyed the sounds she made for him, Leah loved it when the quiet exterior of the solemn Dai fell away releasing the man that was within. A man that only she saw._

_He said her name breathlessly, trying to catch his breath as she slid off and to his side wrapping the sheet around herself, modest once again. "It would be a good death," he finally said. "Many men would be envious of me." She chuckled softly as he kissed her forehead "To die in bed at the hands of a goddess."_

_"You flatter me far too much."_

_"I don't flatter you enough." Another chuckle from her as sleepiness began to tug at her, beckoning her back to sleep. "You are my most beloved in all the world, habibati."_

_"And you are mine, Malik." She fell asleep in his arms again in no time, he was finally tired but something had lingered in the back of his mind, something that wasn't quite right but he just couldn't seem to place it. Perhaps his mind being far too active, he needed rest and now after having his wife twice in several hours he agreed with his body and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep in a way the world he had enjoyed for many years fell away and was stolen from him, as if going to sleep was his final goodbye. Well, not completely final._

OOO

She pushed the door open and in that moment it felt as though a comatose type dream had been shattered. As though someone had throw a bucket of ice water on her and she had finally woken up. The jar that she had been carrying shattered against the floor but it sounded so distant, like it hadn't really happened. A silence fell about the room and all that could be heard was the sound of breathing, slow, unbelieving breathing.

Hey eyes widened and she could only breathe one word in disbelief.

_"Malik."_

Thanks guys! Read and Review!


End file.
